Clark's decision
by Aztec-08
Summary: Clark ponders over Lois and Diana and his potential relationship with them with some help from a friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. DC does, unfortunately.

This isn't really set in any established universe though it is a parody of the new 52 version of SMWW.

* * *

Smallville had always been a beautiful place and it truly became mesmerizing when the sun would descend to rise elsewhere. There was still an hour until the sun completely disappeared over the horizon, and for Clark Kent, the sunset had never lost its beauty. Sitting on the fence that ran the perimeter of the Kent farm with a glass of lemonade, his mind was busy thinking about the recent events in his life when he heard someone approaching.

"Clark," Bruce Wayne said as he approached the fence.

"Bruce, it's good to see you here," Clark replied as he watched Bruce.

After a while when Bruce didn't say anything, Clark asked, "You don't normally leave Gotham unless it's necessary. What's so important that you decided to come here of all places?"

"Your mental health, Clark," Bruce replied as he looked out over the horizon, leaning over the fence with his own glass of Ma's lemonade.

"Oh. I appreciate the concern. It's just that after what happened four days ago, I can't decide… I don't know -,"

"If you should pursue Lois or Diana?" Bruce interrupted.

Clark looked a little surprised and embarrassed as he looked at Bruce. Realization dawned on him as he remembered that Bruce was an expert at reading people.

"Yeah. After what happened, I realized I don't want to waste time anymore. I need to do something about this," Clark replied after a sigh.

Drinking all the remaining lemonade in one swig, Bruce placed the glass on the fence and leaned on his hands against the fence.

"Clark, any other man in the world would envy you right now. You have two of the most admirable women in the world and you can choose to be with either one of them. What you have to decide is who it is you want to be because for all their similarities, Lois and Diana will bring out different aspects of you that you might not want for yourself," Bruce said.

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned.

"Remember back before the League, when Jonathan died and you retreated to the Fortress and I came to you? You were having an identity crisis; you wanted to give up your powers so you could spend all your time as Clark. Remember what I asked you then?"

"Yeah, I remember. You asked what Pa would want."

"And what was that?"

"To do the right thing."

"I didn't have to say anything else after that because I knew what influence your father had on you. As much as you despised having that responsibility on your shoulders, you did it nevertheless, because it was the right thing to do. You said it yourself; you're more connected to humanity than I am."

"What does that have to do with Lois or Diana?"

"You're afraid that if you reveal to your identity to Lois, she might not love you. You can't blame her for noticing Superman more than Clark Kent. Her father's a general; she has always tried to live up to his expectations. It didn't stop when she grew up; she's always trying to prove herself. She's not used to people being nice to her, so she feels uncomfortable when Clark is nice to her. As Superman you inspire her and as Clark you make her face her insecurities. You can see the same ideals, the same humanity in her as you do in yourself. I wasn't surprised when you were smitten with her. You've always wanted to be one of us. You've believed it more often than not. Lois brings it out in you; helps you realize that you are one of us."

"And you think Diana will alienate me? Make me Kal El instead of Clark Kent?"

"She can't ground you like Lois can. She won't make you feel like Clark Kent. Whether you want that or not is what you have to decide. Before you make a decision, ask yourself why you always come to Smallville whenever your life gets complicated. Is it for Ma's lemonades or is there more to this place than that?"

"Why won't Diana accept my roots? She knows I grew up here. She knows what I do, I do because of what I grew up with here."

"It's not about acceptance, it's about coexistence. She an Amazon warrior; she grew up doing what she does; she wants to do what she does. You're a pacifist at heart, Clark. Your ways, your philosophy is different from hers. Are you willing to change who you are to make it work? What will Diana make you give up? What will she offer you?"

Clark mentally went through what Diana would offer him that Lois couldn't; what he and Diana had in common.

"We're both pretty lonely in this world. We could have each other if we're together."

"Lonely? Are you serious, Kent? You have more real friends than I do. What does Jimmy mean to you? Lois, even if she isn't your girlfriend? Ma? Lana? Me? The rest of the League?" Bruce said as he tried and controlled his surprise.

"Well, she has superpowers like I do…" Clark replied.

"And…? You want to start a relationship because you two have powers?"

"Well, I mean, we could have flying kisses! That's gotta count for something, right?" Clark asked excitedly.

Bruce looked at his friend with a passive face, waiting for him to continue after making that joke. As time passed on with them looking at each other, it occurred to Bruce that Clark was serious.

Normally, Bruce would have rebuked his friend, but he decided to humor him considering that he had almost died a few days ago.

"When you're kissing someone, you want to focus on the feeling, Clark. Why else do you think people close their eyes? Flying will only give you another thing to focus on when you'd rather be focused on the kiss. Besides, you can have them with Lois as well. Considering you can move the planet, I doubt Lois's 120 pounds is going to make a difference to you."

Clark considered what Bruce had said and agreed that it made sense. That didn't stop him from making his next point. "Sex in space?" he asked in a low voice.

Bruce didn't let his increasing irritation show on his face as he answered. "She isn't as resistant to the vacuum of space as you are. Besides, do you want to have sex while holding your breath?"

"B-but…." Clark said as he took in what Bruce had said. It seemed his reasons for being with Diana were being reduced to crap, much like criminals left in the Batman's wake. He still had a few left though. "We have matching colors on our costumes…"

At this, Bruce couldn't control himself as his eyes narrowed. "How old are you, Kent?" he growled.

Trying his best to not be affected by his friend's glare, he made his next argument. "I'm a farm boy and she's a princess. That's so like a fairy tale!"

Bruce decided that humoring Clark had been one of the worst decisions of his life, but if it meant that he could be stopping a potential crapfest, it might just be worth it. "She isn't your average princess, Kent. She's an Amazon warrior princess. She isn't looking for a prince to save her. Again, how old are you?"

Clark realized he had no more excuses to make. After seriously considering what Bruce had said to him so far, he concluded that he did indeed love Lois and was merely enamored with Diana. Done contemplating on the matter and satisfied with his conclusion, he decided to end Bruce's misery.

"Thanks for coming over, Bruce. It means a lot. I know this wasn't easy for you. I appreciate it. You can leave for Gotham now. I know you want to," Clark said as he looked over at his friend with a smirk.

"Whatever you do, Clark, I don't want to have to get involved, so make sure you don't do something stupid," Bruce said lightheartedly though he still meant every word. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow. Take care, Clark." With that, Bruce walked off towards the house.

"You too, Bruce," Clark said as he looked at the setting sun. It was time to reveal his identity to Lois and admit his feelings. He had been lying to himself for too long. It was time to set things right.

* * *

Reviews of all types are welcome. Please refrain from making offensive remarks. Those can be directed to my inbox.

A/N: I started this in an attempt to compare what Lois and Diana would offer Clark, and vice versa, in a potential relationship. I was able to seriously write Lois's portion without much trouble since I can understand how their dynamic works. I had trouble coming up with or finding any good reasons for pairing Diana and Clark so I decided to parody the new 52 attempt. If anyone feels they have a good explanation for the pairing, please feel free to PM me.


End file.
